Sharp Teeth, But A Gentle Spider
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Muffet scares Frisk by accident, the child is afraid that her aunt would hurt her. Can the spider, with some help from River Person and his daughter Kayla, show Frisk that she has nothing to worry about? Done as a request for Drjaslaine. :)


**Drjaslaine asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Sorry it took me so long! :) **

**Work has been piling up on me a bit guys, so if I haven't gotten to your requests yet, rest assured, I haven't forgotten them and they are safe in my archives and I will get to them when I can. I'm sorry in advance. **

**Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own Kayla.**

* * *

**Sharp Teeth, But A Gentle Spider**

Kayla was working with Grillby as the fire monster was helping her to practice with a new magic she learned: teleporting items or people away from her. She could teleport herself easily now, but doing so with other people or objects wasn't as easy. "I'm not sure about this, Uncle Grillby," she said.

"Don't give up, young one," he said encouragingly. "Try teleporting the apple from the fruit basket into my hand."

The teenager took a deep breath before closing her eyes and reaching out, her hands glowing turquoise as a turquoise outline surrounded an apple and lifted it up. "Good," Grillby said approvingly.

She was just about to try teleporting it to his hand when the door to Grillby's restaurant flew open, startling Kayla, who drew her arm back sharply, making the apple fly right into Doggo's mouth. The surprised dog gave a startled yelp as the apple kept his mouth firmly open. Dogressa giggled, unable to help herself while Greater Dog helped his friend, grabbing the apple and gently pulling it out of Doggo's mouth, the dog moving his jaw a little before nodding and they turned to see who had entered the restaurant with such force.

Frisk stood there and she was trembling as if she had been spooked. "Frisk?" Kayla asked in worry. "What happened?"

The young girl was about to speak when the door opened and she jumped, running with a burst of energy over to Kayla, hiding behind the taller girl before peeking out to see who had entered.

Sans cocked a browbone when he saw Frisk's behavior. "It's just me, kiddo," he said, curious as to why she got spooked.

Grillby grew curious too and kneeled down beside Frisk. "Frisk, what happened?" He asked gently. "Did something scare you?"

Kayla called up her protective magic and her teleporting magic, her hands glowing gold and turquoise. "If bullies are after you, I'll send them flying," she said, protective of the child that she thought of as a cousin.

Frisk shook her head before looking around for a moment, seeming relieved to not see something. "Um, I went into Muffet's bakery," she said softly, making them look at her to show they were listening. "And...I'm not sure what happened, but...she turned suddenly and snarled." Here, Frisk started trembling again. "Her mouth was open and her fangs were glinting like...like she was going to take a bite out of me."

Sans was surprised to hear that. "Kid, I doubt Muffet would have really done that," he said, though he was concerned.

"Could it be that Muffet was reacting to something else and didn't realize Frisk was behind her?" Grillby said.

"I'll go check it out," Kayla said, teleporting away.

* * *

Muffet sat on a stool, holding one of her hands under the cold water. "Oh, I knew better than to grab that hot pan," she scolded herself. "And worse, I scared the child."

She heard someone arrive and looked up to see Kayla had appeared in her kitchen. "Muffet?" The teenager asked. "What happened?"

The spider looked sheepish. "Burned myself on the hot oven," she said, holding up one of her hands to show it looked a bit red.

Kayla's hands glowed green. "Here, let me," she said, taking the injured hand gently and using her healing powers on it. Muffet gave her a grateful look before growing concerned.

"Frisk. Is she with you?" She asked.

"She came running into Uncle Grillby's restaurant looking like something had spooked her," the girl said.

The spider looked sad. "When I burned myself, I reacted sharply and didn't see Frisk behind me," she said. "The poor dear must have thought I was going to bite her."

"She did say that," Kayla said. "Want me to go get her so that you can explain what happened?"

"Please do," Muffet said.

The tall girl vanished instantly with a swish of her amber-colored cloak, a Christmas gift from Toriel. Arriving back at Grillby's, Kayla saw Frisk was sitting at the bar beside Sans and there was a cup of hot chocolate in front of her. "Hey, Frisk," the older girl said.

The young child and the monsters present in the bar/restaurant turned to her when she spoke. "What's up, Kayla?" Sans asked.

"Muffet burned herself on the stove and when she reacted, she had no idea Frisk was behind her," Kayla said. "She feels bad that she scared her."

Frisk actually looked at bit scared still, which the older girl noticed. "Frisk, Muffet wouldn't hurt you," she said, placing a hand on the child's shoulder. "She can be fierce around bullies, much like Sans, Papa, and Uncle Grillby can be, but she would never hurt you."

River Person came in. "She's right," he said with a nod, accepting a hug from Kayla. "Hello, my little one."

"How was work, Papa?" She asked.

"A little slow today, but pleasant," he said. "Customers really enjoy the boat rides."

Frisk carefully hopped off her stool and went over to the cloaked being, who picked her up. "Hello, Frisk," he said, a smile in his voice as the child hugged him. "What's this I hear about you getting hurt?"

"Muffet scared Frisk by accident and the kiddo was pretty shook up when she ran over here," Sans said.

"We were convincing her Muffet would never hurt her," Grillby said.

River Person shook his head. "No, she wouldn't," he said before getting an idea. "Kayla, how's your teleporting coming along?"

"Slow but surely, Papa," the teenager answered before catching on what her father had in mind. "Watch."

The three of them vanished suddenly, making Sans smile. "Sneaky," he said with a nod. "But clever."

"Indeed," Grillby said before he went back to drying glasses and the skeleton took a drink of ketchup, watching as the Guard Dogs went back to their card game.

* * *

Kayla, River Person, and Frisk appeared in Muffet's bakery kitchen, where the spider had just finished eating some monster food to heal her hand. The spider turned to them and noticed Frisk was with them. She moved closer, placing a gentle hand on the child's head. "Oh, dearie," she said softly.

Frisk jumped at hearing her voice and looked at Kayla, who had the grace to look guilty while River Person rubbed Frisk's back. "Frisk, will you let Muffet show you that she would never hurt you?" The cloaked being asked.

Kayla looked at Frisk. "Muffet burned her hand on the stove earlier and didn't know you were behind her," she said.

That caught the child's attention and Muffet nodded. "Kayla was nice enough to heal my hand," she said before looking at Frisk. "Dearie, I would never hurt you."

The child still looked hesitant. "You're really scary when mad," she admitted.

Muffet flinched a little at that. "Well, I try to save that for my enemies," she said. "Which you are not."

She gently took Frisk from River Person, who gently pried Frisk's fingers from his cloak when the child grabbed onto him, whimpering in fear. Muffet held Frisk as if she was her own child, gently shushing her and rubbing her back. Kayla and her father stood back to give them some space, though the teenager was worried about the child. "Papa, what if this does more harm than good?" She asked softly.

"Have faith in Muffet, sweetheart," her father said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Like how you did with me when I rescued you."

Kayla nodded, remembering how she had been afraid of him, but after he had proven he wouldn't hurt her, she trusted him and he had adopted her. They both looked back at Muffet and noticed Frisk seemed to be calming down.

The spider was relieved when the child began calming down. "Oh, dearie, I'm so sorry I scared you," she said softly. "I would never hurt you, sweetie. Not like those monsters that you escaped from before."

Frisk knew Muffet was talking about Frisk's birth parents, who had been abusive to the child. She now looked up at her. "A-Aunty M-Muffet?" She asked softly.

Muffet looked at the child. "Yes, dearie?" She said, her voice soothing.

"You...You promise you wouldn't ever hurt me?"

"Never," the spider told her. "I'd rather have Sans pull out my fangs before I'd do such a thing."

Frisk could see that her aunt was being honest with her and she hugged her. "I'm sorry, Aunty," she said softly.

"Oh, dearie, I don't blame you for reacting the way you did," Muffet said forgivingly. "Now come, I've got some of your favorite treats in the kitchen." She winked at her niece. "Just don't tell your mom I let you have sweets before dinner."

The child giggled while Kayla and River Person nodded before the teenager teleported them away, glad to see that Muffet had proven to Frisk that while she had sharp teeth, she was a gentle spider.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
